


Red Vines Supplier

by ProseApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AVPM references because I live in 2009, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseApothecary/pseuds/ProseApothecary
Summary: David is deathly ill with a mild cold.





	Red Vines Supplier

David wakes, bleary-eyed to Patrick sitting on the side of his bed.

He holds out a plastic bag. “I brought cold medicine and Red Vines.”

David reaches for the bag and Patrick withholds it for a second. “Just text me next time you’re sick. I was worried.”

“I did.” David says indignantly. He looks for the evidence on his phone. “Oh. That was Patrick _Stewart_.” He rips into the Red Vines packet and starts chewing on one.

“…Didn’t you wonder why there was no response?”

“Uh, there was. ‘Get well soon and cut down on the Mai Tais’. I can’t believe he remembered me from that Polynesian cruise.”

Patrick is _not_ getting jealous of a 78 year-old.

“Wait. Are you telling me my name in your phone is ‘Patrick’?”

David looks at him blankly. “What else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Boyfriend. Love of my life. Some secret pet name. A series of different heart emojis with a puppy thrown in for colour.”

David looks at him skeptically. “Does it look like I clog up my phone with unnecessary emojis?” A thought occurs to him. “Wait, what am I in your phone?”

“Pick a good name and maybe you’ll find out.”

Patrick doesn’t really expect David to take him seriously until he hands his phone over.

Patrick wrinkles his nose to stop a laugh. “’Guy who keeps trying to talk to me about baseball.’ Maybe choose something that makes me sound less like an overly enthusiastic dad at a bus stop?”

David sighs. “But you _are_ an overly enthusiastic dad at a bus stop.” He takes his phone back. “’Employee of the month’?”

Patrick smiles. “Better. But would we call me your _employee_ …?”

David frowns and focusses on coming up with a name, but it’s not long before his cold gets the better of him and he dozes off.

Patrick takes the phone from his hands, well aware that if it slips out of bed, he will be blamed.

His contact reads: ‘Red Vines Supplier’, followed by a single red heart.

Patrick presses a smiling kiss to David’s forehead, adds eight hearts in clashing colours to his contact name, and saves it.


End file.
